Harry Potter y la dama de dragones
by EDJ04
Summary: La historia comienza cinco años después de que Harry, al final de su tercer año en Hogwarts, decidiera escapar junto a Sirius Black… En los hilos de esta historia, Lord Voldemort aun intenta concretar su asenso al poder... Un extraño suceso, que llega de la mano de una misteriosa joven, obliga a Harry a salir de las sombras y enfrentarse a su pasado.
1. Capítulo 1: Riesgos y ¿Libertad? (1-2)

.

 **¡Importante!**

Retazos de la trama, el universo y algunos de los personajes que encontrarás aquí, evidentemente no son míos; le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Cronológicamente, este libro vendría a ocupar el lugar de _**el** **cáliz de fuego**_ , por ende, es necesario que tengas en cuenta lo que sucede sólo hasta **_el prisionero de Azkaban_** ; en ese punto, modifico un hecho sumamente relevante que cambia el destino de todos los personajes: **Harry escapa con Sirius**. Cinco años después, es cuando esta historia comienza.

* * *

 **si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **Harry Potter y la dama de dragones**

 **1.** **Riesgos y… ¿Libertad?**

 **Parte 1/2**

El muchacho tomó las llaves, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la calle, cerrando fuerte y no muy delicadamente tras sus pies, la puerta del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llevaba la capa puesta, por ende, que algún _muggle_ suspicaz posara sus ojos en él, no era problema. Nadie lo vería. A tientas y con dificultad, hizo esfuerzos por recordar los pasos que debía seguir para aparecerse; antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su padrino ya le había proporcionado el entrenamiento necesario, sin embargo, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Hasta ahora, las oportunidades para poner en práctica la teoría fueron escasas. Habría querido sentir más seguridad, pero ante las circunstancias, no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Si en las inmediaciones de los Black, había logrado llegar desde el sótano hasta el último piso, no veía por qué, aparecer en el centro de Londres sería tan complicado. Si con dieciocho años podía recurrir a otros métodos, prefería, como cualquier persona en su sano juicio, prescindir del metro y sus demoras.

Un perro negro andrajoso, apareció de pronto junto a él, haciéndolo trastabillar con sus ladridos. No, no tenía visión de rayos x, mucho menos la capacidad de detectar lo indetectable, solo tenía buen olfato. El chico se acuclilló a su lado.

\- Tengo cosas…importantes por hacer – le susurró.

Un gruñido no muy amistoso fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Si, a veces su padrino exageraba un poco, o quizás, tenía razón; la realidad es que eso no importaba mucho. Aunque estuviera bajo su cuidado, podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

\- Discutámoslo más tarde – acotó, antes de iniciar la secuencia mental y física que pretendía llevar a cabo.

El perro giró la vista en todas direcciones. No había nadie cerca. Su cuerpo se transformó en cosa de segundos. Lo que recién era un perro de mal aspecto, se convirtió en un hombre de cabello largo y lustroso, de ojos grises. Lamentablemente, cuando pronunció las cinco letras que completaban el nombre del muchacho y se lanzó sobre el lugar donde creía, estaría su cuerpo translucido. Harry, ya había desaparecido.

Si, hablo de quien creen. Harry, ese es su nombre, y Potter, Potter es su apellido… A juzgar por la expresión que asumía el rostro del muchacho cada vez que oía este último en voz alta, se podría decir, que el apellido Potter no le agradaba del todo. Y así era, cierta y efectivamente no le agradaba. Su disgusto eso sí, no se relacionaba precisamente con la combinación de palabras o la pronunciación; pese a que nunca le pareció muy adecuado como sonaban todas esas letras juntas, la razón, la razón verdadera, era otra... se posaba en sus hombros, se instalaba en su cabeza por las noches, no lo dejaba tranquilo… la responsabilidad, la presión, eso era lo que no le gustaba, y claro, todo venía por añadidura con el bendito apellido.

Por qué, por qué él tenía que ser Harry Potter, se preguntaba internamente, en silencio a veces, o a los gritos cuando estaba sólo. Hasta ahora, la respuesta no llegaba y bien sabía que posiblemente jamás llegaría. Sería una incógnita eterna, como todas las preguntas de base existencial. El reclamo, era casi retorico, algo así como un cuestionamiento a sus circunstancias, que para su edad y experiencia, le parecían absurdas, ridículas, por decirlo menos.

Harry llevaba ya varios años arrancando de su realidad, cinco para ser exactos, y la situación, honestamente, lo tenía harto. La vida de los _muggles_ … le habría encantado tener la vida de un _muggle_ : tener un trabajo cualquiera, una novia cualquiera, una vida cualquiera… ser cualquiera; vivir en un mundo sin magia. Pero no, sus anhelos no se cumplirían. Por un lado, la magia, era una condición inherente e indeclinable; si nacías con ella, te quedabas con ella hasta la muerte, así que _muggle,_ jamás podría ser; además, la magia incluso habitaba entre los _muggles_ , sólo que eran demasiado ¿tontos? para darse cuenta. En el lugar que sus pies pisaban en ese minuto, pudo comprobar la hipótesis una vez más: Había personas por donde la vista se extendiera, un mar de gente, y nadie, absolutamente nadie se volteó a ver cuando en pleno centro de Londres, se apareció, se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a caminar como si ahí nada hubiera pasado.

La silueta del Harry de dieciocho años, era muy distinta a la del pequeño Harry que recorría los pasillos de la escuela de magia junto a sus mejores amigos magos. La puerta de cristal ahumado que tiraba con su mano derecha en ese minuto, devolvía una imagen nada parecida a la del niño enjuto y huesudo; en lo absoluto. Quizás por el efecto de la magia o bien por el funcionamiento tardío de sus genes, Harry, en el último tiempo, había crecido muchísimo: ¡prácticamente alcanzaba el metro noventa!; su espalda había enanchado, su figura se volvió atlética y sus facciones mejoraron bastante. Lo único que conservaba era su pelo revoltoso – que intentaba moldear como podía –, sus ojos verdes brillantes y claramente, su cicatriz.

Apenas sus pies tocaron la recepción y el encargado lo vio, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó el teléfono, marcó los números que debía marcar y anunció su llegada. Harry sólo sonrió; formalidad y distancia, si, características de su antigua familia. Probablemente tío Vernon había dado las indicaciones en persona. A Harry se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza y soltó una risa, no tan abundante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el recepcionista lo mirara molesto. El teléfono sonó a los pocos segundos. Harry ya se había instalado en uno de los cómodos sillones que daban la espalda al mesón. Siempre elegía el mismo. Lo hacía para no verle la cara al recepcionista, y también, para evitar las miradas de pie a cabeza de las que solía ser víctima; si, su estilo era algo llamativo para el lugar, siempre lo miraban raro. Sacos rocanroleros y pañuelos en la cabeza, muy a lo Sirius en su etapa de rebeldía, muy a lo Harry actual.

El recepcionista tosió, una, dos veces, pero Harry no pareció oírlo. En realidad, no atendía mucho lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Sin las miradas escudriñadoras de las que se defendía sentándose ahí, podía darse tiempo para pensar en cosas importantes. El hombre tosió una vez más, mucho más fuerte.

\- Señor… - dijo, caminando lo suficiente como para llegar al lado de Harry – Señor… - siempre olvidaba su apellido, hizo memoria unos segundos, y ¡bingo!, recordó – ¡Señor Potter! – Harry advirtió que le hablaban a él, se volteó, con una niebla de molestia en los ojos, y antes de que el hombre dijera lo que tenía que decir, se paró y caminó hacia el ascensor.

El piso era el 4, ¿a tío Vernon le gustaba ese número o era pura casualidad?, se preguntó Harry la primera vez que relacionó el número de la casa y el piso de la oficina. No, no era que gastase tiempo pensando en los Dursley, la idea se le ocurrió fugazmente un día que esperó más de la cuenta para que lo recibieran. El tintineo marcó el inicio de sus pasos. Al llegar a la oficina, abrió la puerta sin tocar. Tío Vernon hablaba por teléfono.

\- Veo que otra vez estás aquí – comentó de mala gana, cuando ya no pudo prolongar más la llamada.

\- Así es – reconoció Harry, dándole golpecitos al escritorio– hagamos esto rápido, para ambos es molesto fingir que nos llevamos bien – el hombre lo miró sorprendido, no pudiendo creer tanta sensatez. Estuvo a punto de soltar una de las frases halagadoras que guardaba para sus clientes, pero se abstuvo al recordar cuales eran las razones de que el chico estuviera ahí. –… mientras más pronto lo haces, más pronto terminas, más pronto me voy.

\- Si, si muchacho – acompañó con un ademán de impaciencia mientras sacaba el talonario del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa - ¿hasta cuand…

\- Hasta que considere prudente seguir con esto, no me hagas repetirlo – en el rostro de Harry había determinación. Si, en esta situación al menos, mandaba él.

\- No estoy obligado a darte dinero – refunfuñó, con los cachetes de cerdo más rosáceos que de costumbre.

\- Técnicamente si lo estas. Pero bueno, no discutamos eso.

\- ¿Que no discutamos qué?

\- Hablaba de la obligación. Si consideras todo lo que me hiciste pasar, deberías sentir obligación moral; pero como sé que jamás llegaras a sentir tal cosa, no me queda más que obligarte por mis medios – el hombre se puso nervioso, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y estiró el cheque –. Y recuerda que no me estás regalando nada, apenas disponga de mis fondos en el banco, te lo devolveré.

\- Eso espero.

\- Así va a ser.

\- Tendré que creerte.

\- Haces bien – el muchacho giró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Me gustaría pensar, que de perder mi dinero, sea sólo contigo… y no con el fugitivo vagabundo de tu padrino – soltó a regañadientes, sin pensarlo demasiado.

En cosa de segundos, la varita de Harry pasó de su bolsillo al entrecejo de tío Vernon.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó, con los ojos enrojecidos. Tío Vernon se quedó mudo, nunca había visto una de esas tan cerca. No parecía más que un trocito de madera, y claro, era un trocito de madera; un trocito de madera que podía ser letal.

\- _Pppeeerdddón –_ resopló el hombre, casi llorando.

Harry sintió vergüenza ajena. No entendía cómo un gordinflón de sus dimensiones pudiera ser tan cobarde. Mantuvo la varita ahí, varios segundos, hasta que se hastió de verle cara. Entonces la quitó bruscamente y se fue sin más.

\- Nos vemos el próximo mes _–_ gritó desde el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Tío Vernon, sólo asintió.


	2. Capítulo 1: Riesgos y ¿libertad? (2-2)

**si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Riesgos y… ¿Libertad?**

 **Parte 2/2**

Al salir del edificio, luego de dedicarle una seña de saludo al recepcionista amargado, se dispuso a caminar por las calles masticando el remordimiento que sentía. Incurrir en prácticas de matonería no era precisamente lo que causaba la sensación culposa, más bien, el hecho de pedir ayuda a un ser tan detestable como su tío, eso era lo que lo desarmaba; un golpe certero al orgullo.

Cuando a los trece años, a lomos de un hipogrifo, decidió darse a la fuga, lo hizo derechamente como consecuencia de un impulso. En su cabeza, la idea era asombrosa: un paso hacia la libertad. No fue eso precisamente lo que consiguió. El prontuario de Sirius los obligaba a vivir en el más estricto anonimato, ya que toda la comunidad mágica sabía que andaban juntos por ahí. Riesgos y… ¿libertad? esa ha sido la formula de los últimos años, con una ración triple de lo primero y una muy escasa pizca de lo segundo. Sirius nunca quiso que Harry lo siguiera, sólo que al verlo tan firme y convencido, no pudo decir que no. Más allá de la nula tranquilidad, la decisión, tuvo ciertos ribetes favorables. Aunque de cuando en vez se apareciera algún _dementor_ o los _mortifagos_ les siguieran la pista. Harry, al lado de Sirius, aprendió mucho más de lo que hubiese podido aprender en el colegio, y, como pensaba que ocurriría, encontró una familia… Todo iba de maravillas. ¿No?

Las vitrinas de las tiendas últimamente llamaban mucho la atención de Harry, le gustaba comprar, y lo hacía nada más que por deporte, como si desperdigar billetes le ayudara a acrecentar sus bíceps. En su defensa, puedo decir, que no se trataba de consumismo desaforado, su conducta apenas alcanzaba para remendar la terca mezquindad de los Dursley y el agrado de sentir el olor a nuevo en objetos _muggles_ (a Harry le encantaba ese olor). Mientras caminaba hacia el banco, junto al reflejo de una de las vitrinas que, casualmente volteó a mirar, pudo advertir una sombra. Se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero se la quitó tan pronto como recordó que debía llegar al banco antes de que lo cerraran. Siguió caminando rápido y aparentemente distraído, apretando con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de su saco rocanrolero su varita mágica; siempre, siempre debía estar alerta, cada vez que salía a lidiar con sus "asuntos", o si iba a dar un simple paseo, Sirius se lo recordaba. Y no, por supuesto que no estaba de más. Sentir que por su culpa, Harry debió alejarse de Hogwarts, del ministerio de magia y de la protección de Dumbledore, era algo que le pesaba bastante. Siempre se lo repetía, pero él, no le hacía mucho caso. Prefería evadirlo, olvidarse de la existencia del mago tenebroso que diecisiete años atrás mató a sus padres; si, eso era lo mejor, no pensar en el asunto. Aunque en más de una oportunidad hubieran tenido que arrancar de los _mortifagos_ , era mejor no pensar en eso; pese a que el clima y las catástrofes inexplicables azotaran Londres, por supuesto que era mucho mejor no pensar en eso. Ser Harry Potter, últimamente, no importaba, a él no le importaba. La presión en el pecho y la bruma que en ocasiones lo invadía, ya era castigo suficiente. No quería, no estaba preparado para levantar la mano y decir ¡aquí estoy!, no. La comunidad mágica tendría que buscarse otro héroe al que apostar fichas y otra víctima para proteger; él, ya había tenido suficiente. La cicatriz se lo recordaba a diario. No pretendía recibir una vez más un _avada kedavra_ certero, no habría una Lily Potter ahí para salvarlo…

Aun no ocurría algo lo suficientemente grave para que Harry decidiera salir de las sombras; asumiendo la existencia de dios, a él le rogaba para que todo siguiera igual. Los últimos seis años sin Tom Riddle – desde su particular manera de entender las cosas – habían sido fabulosos. No lo quería de vuelta, no quería sentir su amenaza. Ni la de él, ni la del sequito de trastornados que adoraba su memoria. Tampoco quería las miradas de admiración, mucho menos la fama que había ganado de bebe sin tener más meritos que la casualidad o la mala suerte. Todo estaba bien así, aunque fuese un cuasi prófugo de la justicia, no hubiese terminado de recibir la educación formal, no pudiera disponer de la fortuna que sus padres le dejaron y tuviera que obligar al gordo abusador de su tío a que le diera dinero todos los meses; todo, absolutamente todo estaba bien. Eso pensaba, eso se repetía cada día, a cada segundo, casi como un mantra.

El techo interminable y el ancho de las inmediaciones del banco _muggle_ , siempre le hacía recordar _Gringotts_. Nostalgia, eso sentía cuando pensaba en el mundo mágico, añoraba transitar allí sin la necesidad de beber una _poción multjugos_ o tener que cubrir su frente con pañuelos de aspecto rebelde… El cielo nublado del invierno londinense aportaba mal aspecto al aire del día. Pese a que hubiese gente por todos lados, las calles, con el tono gris que cubría el suelo, parecían desoladas. Eso acentuaba aún más la expresión taciturna que se podía apreciar en el rostro de Harry, quien en ese minuto, con la vista pegada en la caja más próxima, contaba las personas que debían pasar por ahí antes que él. Mínimo saldré de acá en una hora, refunfuñó internamente con un gesto de hartazgo, resoplando hacia arriba, moviendo con el suspiro las hebras de pelo que cubrían su frente. La espera seguramente le traería problemas con Sirius, un asunto más de qué preocuparse... De pronto, un sonido estruendoso se oyó cerca de la puerta de acceso, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Harry. El chico se volteó inmediatamente, pero al recorrer el lugar, no encontró nada extraño. Por un segundo, creyó ser el único ahí en advertir el ruido. Malas señales, pensó. Los ojos purpuras y saltones de una chica rubia, se cruzaron con los suyos. Ella, hacía lo que él hacía; al parecer, ambos habían oído el mismo ruido. Como nada pasó, a los pocos segundos Harry la perdió de vista. Siguió concentrado entonces en contar, con aburrimiento y detención, las personas que debían pasar antes que él, pensando eso sí, mientras lo hacía, en los ojos de esa muchacha. Algo extraño pudo percibir en ellos.

Su turno llegó poco antes de que se quedara dormido de pie. El tramite era breve, sólo le llevó un par de minutos cambiar el cheque y depositar el fardo de billetes en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Para cuando eso sucedió, un frio inmenso y una terrible desolación invadió tanto el espacio inmediato como los sentimientos de Harry. Si, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Volvió a apretar todavía con más fuerza la varita dentro de su saco. Sabía que frente a los _muggles_ no podría usarla, de todas formas, aferrarse a ella le daba seguridad. Caminó lentamente, examinando el rededor; necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiera ponerse la capa sin que nadie lo viera. Pero no, no hallaba donde. Cuando por fin pensó en una idea, vio aparecer tres enormes figuras inmundas, negras, con gigantes capaz: eran dementores. Harry se echó a correr, aterrado. En medio de miradas inquisitivas, eludiendo como podía a las personas que se le atravesaban, logró llegar hasta una puerta. Al entrar, se encontró con un cuarto obscuro y vacio. Las energías comenzaban a escasear, ya no tenía fuerzas. El patronus, no, no podía usar su patronus. Todo se tornó aun más oscuro, dentro de su cabeza, en el cuarto, en todos lados. Sentía la presencia de las criaturas; absorbiéndolo, quitándole la felicidad. Sus garras apestosas lo asfixiaban, no, ya no podría hacer nada… De un momento a otro, una luz roja se hizo espacio fuera del cuarto, pudo notarlo porque comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas. Le pareció verla de lejos, muy lejos. Una bola de fuego incorpórea, cálidamente, atravesaba la puerta; las bestias retrocedieron, si, ¡retrocedieron! Harry sintió alivio. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron y cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, desapareció. ¿La chica de ojos saltones fue quién lo salvó? Mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, pensó que se quedaría para siempre con la duda. Estaba equivocado.

Un sonido sordo y desconcertante, sacó a la anciana encargada del Mini market de su lectura de las tardes. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y cuando se aseguró de que, aparentemente, no hubiera nadie, se sentó, cruzó los brazos y arrugó el ceño.

\- Te he dicho miles de veces, niño, que no puedes hacer eso – regañó la mujer con el pulso un tanto acelerado.

\- Perdón señora Kate, no volverá a ocurrir – respondió Harry, sobándose la cabeza, aun con la capa puesta. El "aterrizaje" en lugares cerrados era lo que más le costaba.

\- Esto es serio Larry, terminarás espantando a mis clientes.

\- No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo - se disculpó, incorporándose.

La señora Kate, era una Squib (hija sin magia de un matrimonio de magos). La primera vez que vio a Harry, no tardó mucho en adivinar su naturaleza. Y pese a que las fotos que circulaban por ahí acompañadas de un "se busca", fuesen del niño enjuto y huesudo; y que cubriera su cicatriz con pañoletas y cintillos, también notó que él, era Harry Potter. Jamás se lo dijo, le caía bien y no quería espantarlo; además, su contacto con el mundo mágico había cesado hace ya mucho, nadie se lo preguntaría.

\- Eso espero – respondió, esforzándose por prolongar la actitud distante, cuestión que, no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo – me imagino que si te apareciste acá es porque quieres comprar.

\- Así es Kate, traigo efectivo – dijo Harry, orgulloso.

\- Eso me gusta – respondió –. Ah, casi lo olvidaba Larry, tu perro estuvo parado aquí afuera toda la tarde. Creo que te esperaba.

Kate sabía perfectamente que el perro, en realidad, era Sirius, pero lo omitía, por la misma razón que lo llamaba Larry.

\- ¿ah, sí? – preguntó, haciéndose el distraído.

\- Si – afirmó, seria –. Perdón niño, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de sacarte la capa? Si me ven hablando con el aire, creerán que en verdad estoy loca.

\- Lo siento – dijo Harry. Miró en todas direcciones. No, no había nadie cerca. Se quitó la capa y la escondió dentro de su saco.

\- ¡Larry! ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó horrorizada al ver su rostro blanquecino. Antes de que el muchacho contestara, ella ya había sacado sus conclusiones y le hizo señas para que no respondiera. Acercó una silla y también una gigantesca barra de chocolate – Come – le ordenó. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ya cuando el chico comenzó a recobrar el color, ella volvió a hablar– debe ser grave, los dementores no aparecen porque si, ¿te lastimaron mucho?

\- No, por suerte.

\- Qué bueno hijo, tienes que tener cuidado – le aconsejó, honestamente preocupada – tal vez andar por ahí no sea una buena idea, será mejor que no salgas por un tiempo – Él la miró ceñudo, pero prefirió evadir.

\- Si, intentaré no andar por ahí… sin mi varita.

El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, apenas aportaba un par de rayos lastimeros. Harry se puso de pie, estimó que lo mejor era volver a casa.

\- ¿Llevas lo de siempre?

\- Si Kate, lo de siempre.

\- Aquí tienes – se aceleró a decir, y sacó de la parte baja del mostrador unas cuantas bolsas, en las que agregó un par de barras de chocolate – estás van por cortesía de la casa – estiró sus manos con los plásticos blancos repletos y Harry los recibió, algo sorprendido, abriendo el fajo de billetes para entregar los que más o menos creía, debía pagar por todo – No, no te preocupes, págame otro día. Anda a casa, rápido. Recuerda que tu perro te está esperando – dijo la anciana, saliendo del mostrador para arrastrarlo hacía la puerta.

\- Gracias Kate, nos vemos – se despidió Harry, y entre agradecido y confundido, comenzó a caminar en la dirección que creía correcta.

Si bien, restaban varias cuadras para llegar a casa, aparecerse no era opción, ya no tenía energías suficientes. Sirius, pensaba en Sirius. Su padrino venía mostrándose más sobre protector que de costumbre, eso a Harry no le agradaba; hacía esfuerzos por entenderlo, pues sabía que sus temores eran reales. Él también los sentía. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse encerrado dentro de los muros de la casa. Luchar contra la libertad restringida y ponerse en riesgo, era lo que en este último tiempo venía endulzando su vida; si el precio de sus acciones era un sermón de Sirius, estaba dispuesto a aceptar; las aventuras lo valían…fiestas, mujeres y rock and roll, esa era la formula de sus salidas nocturnas. El tiempo de los misterios y los grandes desafíos había terminado. Era hora de divertirse, si, eso debía hacer.

Poco antes de llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, una extraña sensación comenzó a subir desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Se mareó, se mareó bastante. Su cicatriz, de pronto su cicatriz comenzó a arder; hace mucho no ardía. A lo lejos, acompañada de un enano – de pelo castaño y rizado – y de un tipo no mucho mayor que Harry – de barba y pelo negro – apareció la muchacha de ojos purpuras saltones. Logró verla justo antes de que su silueta y la de sus acompañantes desapareciera tras la puerta de una de las casas aledañas al número 12. La cicatriz comenzó a doler todavía más, tanto, que no fue capaz de sostenerse. Aturdido en el suelo, pudo notar cómo una sombra desde la azotea de la casa donde había entrado la muchacha, comenzaba a alejarse y se perdía entre las nubes…


	3. Capítulo 2: Fiesta! (1-2)

**si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¡Fiesta!**

 **Parte 1/2**

Con el cuerpo aun tendido sobre el asfalto, incluso antes de que se le ocurriera ponerse de pie, la sombra de un perro andrajoso convirtiéndose en Sirius, fue lo primero que Harry vio cuando su conciencia volvió a lo inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, abalanzándose sobre él para examinarlo – ¿la cicatriz cierto? ¿fue tu cicatriz? – se apresuró a agregar sin darle tiempo para responder. Giró en todas direcciones buscando una posible amenaza, tenía la varita en la mano, apuntando a ningún lugar, imaginando lo peor. Nada alrededor suyo daba indicios de que hubiese ocurrido algo, eso lo calmó un poco. Volvió a inclinarse para auxiliar a Harry y extendió una de sus manos – ¿Y?

Harry prefirió mantener la boca cerrada; la situación lo había tomado por sorpresa, necesitaba procesarlo primero antes de hacer comentarios. Tomó la mano de su padrino, y con dificultad, logró pararse. Sólo un par de metros los separaban de la casa, de todas formas, caminarlos le costó trabajo. Sirius estaba intranquilo, su pulso parecía acelerado, igual su respiración. Harry imaginó lo que vendría; esta vez, escucharía en silencio, sin replicas. Le había dado motivos.

Apenas Harry se sentó en una de las bancas junto a la chimenea, Sirius no tardó en llegar a su lado. Se quedó contemplando el fuego, como esperando el momento adecuado para hablar; en realidad, intentaba articular un argumento lo suficientemente coherente para que el muchacho por fin entendiera. Luego de un carraspeo forzado, comenzó:

\- Primero que todo, necesito que me expliques qué pasó ahí afuera – intentaba parecer relajado. Lidiar a los gritos con Harry no resultaba; ganas le sobraban, pero no, no tendría sentido.

\- Venía caminando a casa y la cicatriz comenzó a arder, eso fue lo que pasó – dijo, agachando la vista.

\- ¿No viste nada extraño?

\- Si – le hubiera gustado no decirlo, pero no podía omitir ese detalle, no era una pequeñez – una sombra, vi una sombra en la azotea de la casa de al lado. Esperaba algo, estoy seguro – un chispazo de lucidez le hizo atar cabos y sacar conclusiones que verbalizó al instante – Una muchacha, una muchacha entró a la casa justo antes de que la sombra desapareciera. Si, si, la sombra la estaba esperando – aseguró con gestos contundentes – cuando cerró la puerta, la sombra subió, si, recién ahí subió y desapareció.

Sirius escuchaba atento, repasando los detalles en su cabeza, queriendo ver algo más.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Cuando la sombra desapareció, la cicatriz dejó de arder – reconoció, entendiendo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, lo que Sirius intentaba sugerir.

\- No sé si para ti, pero para mí está claro – afirmó, golpeando el aire con impotencia.

\- No me atrevería a asegurarlo.

\- No te engañes - su voz sonó condescendiente.

\- No pretendo hacerlo, no soy imbécil – la vena en su cien parecía a punto de reventar. Se puso de pie, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su saco y con un fugaz movimiento, dos copas y una botella de whisky aparecieron flotando en el aire. Se sirvió una, sirvió una para Sirius y volvió a sentarse - ¿Qué es lo que piensas exactamente?

Sirius cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en un gesto de consideración; no sabía si era prudente compartir sus conjeturas con Harry. Tal vez esperaría hacerlo con alguien más para asegurarse de que la teoría no fuese tan descabellada.

El muchacho le clavó los ojos, como desafiándolo a hablar.

\- Era él, Harry, eso pienso – afirmó, con cierto pesar.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Le molestaba que no dijeran su nombre, aunque supiera bien que Sirius no era cobarde, la omisión del nombre de su enemigo le parecía un acto despreciable.

\- Me imagino que hablas de Voldemort.

\- Si, hablo de él.

\- Deberías nombrarlo entonces – interpeló.

Sirius dejó caer los hombros, se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos. Se preparaba para decir algo más.

\- Ese no es el punto. Si lo llamo o no por su nombre es mi problema – pese a que no quisiera iniciar una discusión, necesitaba rallar la cancha.

Soltó un suspiro, como buscando de esa forma ordenar las ideas – no nos perdamos en tonterías, aquí lo que importa es que apareció. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace... Si nos está rondando, seguro hay motivos – Harry resopló entornando los ojos, preparándose para oír – la última vez que pasó algo así tuvimos suerte de salir con vida. Me temo que ahora será peor. Según lo que he podido averiguar, está reclutando a sus mascotas; los mortifagos están volviendo a sus filas Harry, ya no serán sólo un par de desequilibrados persiguiéndonos, habrá muchos, muchos más.

\- ¿y? – dejó escapar el cuestionamiento sin querer; había pensado en voz alta. Aspiró aire con fuerza y se revolvió el pelo, esperaba aclarar un poco sus intenciones – ya sé defenderme, Sirius. No te preocupes tanto.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó desconcertado, como defendiéndose de una ofensa.

A veces Sirius creía que Harry no era capaz de evaluar sus circunstancias con objetividad. Su actuar no siempre era lo suficientemente coherente con el peligro que lo acechaba. Ni por más que intentara parecer un muchacho normal, evadir o negar la existencia de Lord Voldemort y la amenaza que éste representaba, no era cuerdo ni sensato. Vivir en las sombras y apartar de sus vidas el mundo mágico, los obligaba a arreglárselas por su cuenta. Cargar el rótulo de prófugo tampoco servía mucho; en el caso de que algo grave sucediera, el ministerio no se involucraría. Nadie querría ayudarlos. A Harry le costaba entenderlo. No había forma de enfrentarse al bando oscuro, y más que claro, era obvio, que solos no podrían. En situaciones así, desde la lógica de Sirius, las opciones a barajar eran exiguas; siempre dos: que Harry se apartara de su lado, o huir.

\- Arregla tus cosas, partimos en la mañana – dijo de pronto, con determinación. No quería dar espacio a dudas, no era una sugerencia o un punto medio, era un asunto zanjado.

El muchacho abrió la boca entre sorprendido y molesto a la vez. Eso, lo que hacía Sirius en ese minuto era lo que más, más odiaba. En el transcurso de los últimos cinco años no había sido capaz de tomar una sola decisión, pues cada vez que Sirius resolvía, él estaba obligado a obedecer. Harry sabía que su padrino intentaba protegerlo, sin embargo, que no le preguntara, que no considerara su parecer, que lo tratara como un mocoso; no le parecía correcto.

\- Creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor.

\- No hay nada qué pensar Harry, nos tenemos que ir.

\- No sé si escuchaste exactamente todo lo que dije, pero la sombra no me seguía a mí – alegó.

\- ¿En serio piensas qué el motivo de que esa sombra estuviera justo ahí afuera no tiene nada que ver contigo? ¡por dios Harry!

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si se trata de Voldemort! – exclamó, lanzando su copa de whisky contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Pretendes esperar las pruebas?! ¿O necesitas que te explique una vez más la conexión que existe entre tu cicatriz y él? – Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Harry se quedó en silencio por largo rato, intentando buscar la calma suficiente para no prolongar las hostilidades.

\- Estoy harto – soltó finalmente. No quiso esperar a que Sirius hablara, no tenía ganas de oírlo. Subió a su habitación haciendo esfuerzos por digerir la rabia. La rigidez de Sirius lo volvía loco. En momento así, se arrepentía profundamente de haber subido al hipogrifo; y pensaba, en lo que hubiera sido de su vida, si hubiese seguido en Hogwarts.

..

* * *

..

..

Sus piernas cortas hacían que el ritmo que marcaban sus pasos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, sonara tan torpe y monótono como los pasos de un robot de juguete. En cada ida y venida, su diminuto cuerpo se cruzaba exactamente en el punto de luz que, desde la vela, llegaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, perpetuando una intermitencia que ya empezaba a sacar de quicio a sus acompañantes.

\- Esto está mal, muy mal – recitaba internamente, a medida que avanzaba de allá para acá, analizando las posibles consecuencias de lo que habían hecho y de lo que restaba por hacer.

Desde su arribo a Londres, la madrugada de ese día, que se lo repetía y le repetía a los demás que estar ahí era una mala idea. En más de una oportunidad intentó hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero no hubo forma de que eso sucediera. Tanto el plan como los objetivos, al menos para ella, estaban sumamente claros. Jamás pensó retractarse.

\- Debemos ser cautos, majestad, no creo que sea buena idea incurrir en demostraciones tan contundentes – aconsejó, desatorándose por fin.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, forzando la vista para seguir su trayectoria a la distancia.

El sitial en el que descansaba, lejos de reunir las condiciones necesarias para que lo usara una reina, parecía un montón de madera podrida unida con pitas inmundas. Desde su punto de vista, hacer uso del factor sorpresa era la manera más efectiva de defender la misión; al menos, de momento, era mejor moverse desde las sombras. No informar su llegada a las autoridades del país, fue la primera decisión intempestiva que había tomado en su corta estadía en Londres; usar la magia para ocupar por la fuerza el ático empolvado de la casa en la que estaban en ese minuto, fue la tercera (la segunda ya la conocen).

\- Lo de hoy ha sido imprudente, muy imprudente.

\- No necesita que le digas qué… - el tercero quiso opinar pero ella no lo dejó terminar la idea.

\- ¿Imprudente?

\- Aquí hay leyes, que seamos foráneos no nos exime de ellas. Según mis cuentas, ya hemos violado en dos oportunidades el estatuto del secreto mágico.

Ella arrugó el ceño, asqueándose por la falta de sintonía entre sus intenciones y lo que el enano pensaba.

\- A veces hay que asumir riesgos.

\- Los riesgos pueden costarnos caro.

\- ¿En serio piensas que se van a atrever a hacerme algo?

\- No lo sé su majestad, sólo sugiero discreción.

\- Eres demasiado fatalista – resolvió, negando con la cabeza, evidenciando su desaprobación.

\- Él chico parece torpe – dijo de pronto el enano, luego de unos segundos de silencio – no sé si va a valer la pena.

\- Yo no vi nada especial en él – agregó el hombre de pelo y barba negra, enroscando la nariz.

\- Lo que buscamos es invisible a los ojos – un largo suspiro al final de la frase, dio sentido a cada una de sus palabras – espero no estar equivocada. Él es nuestra última esperanza.

\- ¿Majestad, realmente piensa eso?

\- Nunca en la vida sentí una corazonada más fuerte.

El enano asintió, deseando que ella tuviera razón.

El hombre se volteó, tanteando con celeridad su espacio inmediato. Cuando sus manos rozaron la superficie metálica de un objeto largo y puntiagudo, sintió un profundo alivio; una niebla de odio se posó en sus ojos. Ni la reina ni el enano lo advirtieron.

La reina tomó un bolso purpura que colgaba de una de las barandas de su sitial y se puso de pie. Su pelo, lacio y luminoso, cayó sobre su espalda como consecuencia del movimiento repentino. Ambos la quedaron mirando. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Se detuvo recién cuando atravesó el umbral, y lo hizo sólo para voltearse a mirar con impaciencia.

\- ¿Van a acompañarme o prefieren que vaya sola?

Hombre y enano se pararon tan rápido como terminaron de procesar la pregunta y caminaron tras sus pasos. Ya estaban acostumbrados.


	4. Capítulo 2: Fiesta! (2-2)

**si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¡Fiesta!**

 **Parte 2/2**

La noche había caído sobre Londres, sin embargo, la calma y la negritud propia de ese momento del día, eran completamente relegadas por el rumor de los autos, las voces de la gente y la luz y la música que provenía de los bares y las discotecas. Luego de aliviar el mal rato y aturdir tanto sus tímpanos como su cerebro con rock pesado; y engullir un par de las barras de chocolate que le regaló Kate, Harry ya estaba preparado para disfrutar una más de sus interminables juergas. Si al día siguiente debía dejar el país, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una digna despedida. Las conjeturas de Sirius no le pesaban, bien podían ser ciertas, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse una última vez.

Harry no podía usar su magia para trasladarse fuera de la casa, había un hechizo de protección que lo impedía. Para no delatar sus intenciones, salió por la ventana de la habitación, montado sobre su escoba, envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad. El viaje no se prolongó por mucho. Cuando pisó la superficie sólida del tejado de una casa abandonada – lugar que, en el último tiempo había dispuesto como zona de aterrizaje – se deshizo de la escoba y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo translucido apareció en el lugar del encuentro media hora más tarde de lo acordado. Volteó en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle; quien lo esperaba, lo hacía en la vereda del frente. No quiso que su cuerpo se hiciera visible aun, tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a su incauto amigo. Caminó cuidadosamente por el costado y justo cuando se preparaba para lanzarse encima, George Weasley dio media vuelta y estirando sus brazos a ciegas, logró detener el cuerpo de Harry.

\- Tus pies te delataron – soltó el muchacho, riendo de manera burlona.

Asintiendo amablemente y sin razón a los muggles que caminaban por la vereda, agarró a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un pasaje ubicado a pocos metros.

\- Ser más discreto, eso te falta querido amigo.

\- No exageres George – se defendió, quitándose por fin la capa, dejando a la vista su atuendo: saco denim, una camisa azul holgada, un jean negro ajustado y el típico y vistoso cintillo que usaba para cubrir su cicatriz. George ahogó una risa al detenerse en su facha.

\- Este tipo de cuestiones siempre me hacen pensar que no es correcto juntarme contigo – sus cejas subieron y sus labios se sellaron en horizontalidad.

Harry no supo si era una broma o si lo decía en serio, de todas formas, el comentario no le hizo mella. La hora de los sentimentalismos aun no llegaba. La risa de un tercero reverberando en la parte oscura del pasaje, llegó a romper la falsa tensión, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

\- ¡Años sin verte Potter! – exclamó otro pelirrojo para luego apretar a Harry con un abrazo sentido – George me dijo que habías cambiado, pero no pensé que tanto, ¿seguro que es Harry? – preguntó, volteándose hacia su gemelo.

\- A veces yo también lo dudo – Harry entornó los ojos siguiéndoles la broma y se levantó el cintillo para lucir su cicatriz.

\- Si, efectivamente es Harry – soltó Fred, empinándose una pequeña petaca para tragar un sorbo de un líquido viscoso – tu turno – estiró la mano ofreciéndole la botellita a su hermano, quien no tardó en beber su contenido.

\- ¡Lo que hacemos por ti! – el cuerpo de ambos había comenzado a asumir la forma de otra persona (si, era posición multijugos).

\- ¿Vale la pena, no? –George asintió convencido, Fred miró con curiosidad. No tardaría en comprender la razón. Harry dio media vuelta y se preparó para iniciar la marcha, Fred, ahora convertido en un muchacho de pelo castaño y cuerpo atlético, lo tomó del hombro para que se detuviera.

\- Antes de que se me olvide – metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un sobre tan grueso como un libro – esto te lo envía mamá, Ron, Ginny y Hermione – dijo, estirando el paquete. Harry lo recibió, pero no supo bien qué responder. George se golpeó la frente a medida que cerraba los ojos, lamentando la indiscreción de su hermano.

\- ¿A ti te dicen el bocón?

\- No mi amigo, ese eres tú – lanzó Fred, señalándolo de manera contundente.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre nuestra reunión? – Ambos ignoraban por completo que Harry estaba ahí.

\- Al diablo George, sabes que mamá puede ser muy persuasiva. Hermione no lo hace mal…

\- Y tú caes tan fácil… Eres un… – se detuvo para utilizar el argumento correcto – él, esta persona que está aquí – dijo, dibujando con el dedo un círculo alrededor de Harry – es un prófugo. Nadie, menos nuestra querida familia puede saber que lo estamos viendo, ¿cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

\- George, despreocúpate – intervino Harry, restándole importancia al asunto. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado agradecer el gesto, pero se abstuvo. Hace mucho que no recibía correspondencia de los Weasley, ni de su amiga… Hace años también que no los veía. La emoción lo invadió de un momento a otro y sus ojos se enrojecieron, para suerte suya, el callejón estaba lo suficientemente obscuro como para que George y Fred pudieran disimular.

\- ¿Ahora si? – guardó el paquete en el bolsillo interior de su saco, giró nuevamente y le hizo una seña a los gemelos para que lo siguieran, ambos sonrieron en respuesta y comenzaron a caminar tras sus pasos. La noche los esperaba.

Para George, ir de fiesta a establecimientos muggles, no era algo nuevo, para Fred tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando entraban a los bares o a las discotecas, pese a la costumbre, a ambos les costaba trabajo disimular la sorpresa al escuchar la música, al detenerse en las luces o al tomar un trago. Harry era el más adaptado de los tres, la razón era obvia: tenía más recorrido nocturno. La primera vez que salió con George, fue por absoluta casualidad. Hace unos cuantos meses, luego de reconocerse a la distancia en una discoteca e intercambiar saludos, se hicieron compañeros de juerga. La única condición que Harry le impuso a George, fue que no le contara a nadie; el pelirrojo aceptó. Una de las reglas de Sirius, le impedía tajantemente ver o mantener contacto con sus cercanos del mundo mágico. Puede sonar autoritario y cruel a la vez, pero en realidad, era una medida de protección tanto para ellos como para el resto. En el transcurso de los últimos cinco años, sólo en una oportunidad Harry pudo ver a Hermione, a Ron y al resto de los Weasley. A la escases de visitas, se sumaba también la escases de cartas: un resumen acotado de los hechos relevantes del año, lo suficiente como para que cada uno supiera qué era de la vida del otro. Al principio, prácticamente todas las cartas que recibía, tenían por objetivo convencerlo de que regresara; con el tiempo, ya todos se dieron por vencidos y se preocupaban nada más que de hacerle saber que recordaban su existencia…. El lazo con George, significó para Harry un alivio en medio de la soledad y la añoranza de su pasado. A través de él, podía recordar a todos los que había dejado atrás.

Las andanzas de George en el mundo muggle, si bien, en estricto rigor, no sugerían faltas a la ley mágica, casi bordeaban el actuar ilícito. Dedicado a los negocios, junto a su hermano gemelo, comenzaba a hacer prosperar una tienda de artículos de broma. Un par de acuerdos con ciertas tiendas muggles que comercializaban algunos de sus productos (los más inofensivos y menos fantasiosos, pero no por eso desprovistos de magia) lo hacía deambular por las calles de Londres y conocer ese universo; con el tiempo le tomó el gusto, a las calles, y también a las chicas muggles.

Sólo un par de cuadras los separaban del bar de siempre. Llegar no les tomó más de dos o tres minutos. El olor a tabaco, los murmullos de la gente y el roce de las copas chocando entre sí, podía sentirse a la distancia. Al entrar caminaron directo hacia la barra y pidieron la primera ronda de cerveza. Tras unos cuantos brindis, las cosas comenzaron a fluir, lo suficiente como para que Harry se relajara.

\- Mañana me voy – soltó de pronto.

Los gemelos se miraron como buscando explicaciones, ninguno de los dos entendió bien.

\- ¿Qué? – George preguntó primero.

\- Si, quería que lo supieran.

Un gesto de incomodidad se posó en el rostro de Harry, pensó que tal vez no había sido correcto empezar así la noche.

\- ¿hay algún motivo? – inquirió Fred, suspicaz. Harry respondió con un suspiro – ¿ah?

\- Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de eso – se defendió – no sé por qué lo dije.

Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez con serios signos de preocupación.

\- Si piensas que podemos ayudarte en algo, sólo dilo – ambos parecían decididos. Harry sonrió.

Las bromas, fiel al estilo de los pelirrojos, hicieron que la conversación posterior se distendiera. Entre gestos coquetos y piropos a la distancia, no les tomó más de cinco minutos invitar a unas chicas a tomar un trago y luego a bailar. Mientras se dirigían a la discoteca, a Harry le pareció advertir una presencia extraña alrededor suyo. Una sombra había atravesado fugazmente su espacio inmediato; George y Fred también lo notaron. Se deshicieron en excusas y se despidieron de las chicas, alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron para asir sus varitas.

La sombra negra volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no parecía una sombra, era algo así como una nube de humo negro. Los transeúntes circundantes se quedaron paralizados, y producto de una emoción que se dividía entre la sorpresa y el terror, clavaron los pies al suelo y los ojos en la escena. La nube de humo se convirtió en un hombre; llevaba puesta una capa negra interminable y una máscara metálica. Harry supo inmediatamente que no se trataba de Voldemort. Su cicatriz no ardía. Sin importarles que hubiese muggles viendo, cuando el hombre empezó a atacar, los chicos no dudaron en usar su magia para defenderse. Rayos de distintos colores iban y venían en todas direcciones. Tras un par de movimientos fugaces que Harry hizo con su varita, un hechizó impactó de frente al enemigo y cayó de bruces. En el momento en que George se inclinaba para quitarle la máscara, una terrible sensación de desolación se hizo presente. Harry cerró los ojos entendiendo inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Una decena de dementores comenzó a desfilar alrededor de los tres magos, inundándolos en una profunda tristeza. Harry escudriñó en su interior en busca de un recuerdo feliz para invocar su patronus, pero la luz incandescente de su ciervo esta vez no lo salvó. El muchacho comenzó a caer lentamente, sintiendo la presión de las garras en su cuello.

\- ¡Expecto patronum! – Antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento, pudo oír a lo lejos cómo alguien más pronunciaba el hechizo mágico; luego, arrastrado por otro mago, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Ese fue su último recuerdo de la noche.

..

* * *

..

..

Desde la azotea de un edificio, la muchacha de ojos purpuras saltones, el enano y el hombre de barba y pelo negro, observaron todo sin mover un dedo. En sus caras no había signos de sorpresa, ni de espanto, ni de nada. En esta oportunidad, ella decidió no intervenir, quería ver cómo se las arreglaba.

\- Me parece que no lo hace tan mal – opinó, con gestos de suficiencia.

\- Su majestad, qué sea un buen mago no significa nada – se apresuró a añadir el enano, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- Yo no creo que sea un buen mago, ni siquiera pudo con esas bestias debiluchas – intervino el hombre barba y pelo negro.

\- Nuestra magia no es igual a la suya – la mandíbula de la reina hacía ver su molestia. Su tono era resolutivo – no podemos juzgarlo con nuestros parámetros.

\- Si no es más poderoso que nosotros, no entiendo qué hacemos aquí –. Algo ajeno a la situación lo nublaba, ella lo sabía. Lo ignoró. Dio media vuelta para darle la espalda y se dirigió sólo al enano.

\- ¿Sabes a qué se debe lo que acabamos de ver?

\- Su vida nunca ha sido muy tranquila, majestad… puedo presumir que nuestra visita tampoco ayuda.

Cada uno posó su mirada en el otro, conectando ideas al instante.

\- Hay que actuar rápido. Haré lo que sugeriste.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- No completamente, pero es la única opción que tenemos. La más real.

Ella inspiró profundo; al exhalar, una débil humareda se escapó de su boca. Instintivamente, levantó una de sus manos para buscar el colgante de su collar. Lo apretó con fuerza, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia el otro extremo del mundo; hacia el sur, donde estaba su reino.


	5. Capítulo 3: El señor tenebroso (1-2)

**si quieres compartir tu opinión, hacer una sugerencia o simplemente decir que el Fic te encantó, te invito a que lo hagas, a mi también me interesa leerte!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El señor tenebroso**

 **Parte 1/2**

Los pisos inmundos, los muros descascarados y los escasos rayos de luz que lograban filtrarse por los agujeros taponados de los ventanales, contrastaban de manera humillante con el recuerdo ostentoso que descansaba en algún resquicio del inconsciente del heredero. El aire lúgubre y siniestro que se respiraba en los corredores de la mansión, daba cuenta de los crímenes y fechorías que al filo de conjuros imperdonables, este venía perpetuando desde que tomó el lugar como refugio. A la muerte de los Riddle, acaecida hace casi medio siglo, se sumaba una profusa lista de asesinatos cometidos allí en pleno goce de impunidad, a espaldas de aurores, autoridades o magos valientes que pudieran detenerlo. Lejos de alejarse de la oscuridad que le caracterizó en tiempos de guerra, su conducta se tornaba cada vez más maligna y sangrienta. Y en la medida que el único objetivo perseguido durante los últimos cinco años se hacía más difuso e imposible, el odio que lo movilizaba crecía de manera desbordante.

Tal como la profesora Trelawney auguró a Harry, el día que Petter Pettigrew escapó de hogwarts, se encomendó a la tarea de hallar a su amo. Guiado por rumores, se internó en bosques Albaneses y rescató al espectro de lo que alguna vez fue el mago más temido del mundo. Poniendo a prueba su torpeza, aunque como una criatura débil y enfermiza, hizo que este reencarnara. Las directrices, desde entonces y hasta ahora, apuntaban a un solo objetivo: encontrar a Harry Potter.

Entre la oscuridad que nublaba el interior de la sala, lo único que aportaba algo de luz, eran las flamas verdes de una fogata insignificante posada a un costado del mago oscuro, quien sobre un sillón de hierro, envuelto en harapos negros, observaba con regocijo como Nagini comenzaba a engullir los cadáveres del día. El crujir de la madera hizo que quitara la vista de su serpiente y la trasladara hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

\- ¿Colagusano? – su voz rasposa casi no se oía – ¿Hay novedades?

Colagusano aceleró el paso, expidiendo gruesas gotas de sudor. Si bien, ya llevaba cinco años junto al señor oscuro, todavía no lograba controlar el terror que éste le infundía.

\- Sss..si mi Lord – aseguró – Barty y los demás vienen en camino.

Voldemort sonrió, extendiendo horizontalmente la ranura que ocupaba el lugar de su boca.

El hombre se inclinó en un ademán contundente, asintiendo con orgullo.

A espaldas de ambos, los peldaños de la escalera comenzaron a crujir y entre las sombras, apareció una mujer de cabellera desgarbada.

\- Mi Lord – saludó.

\- Bella, querida – dijo éste con alegría fingida.

La mujer se acercó, inclinándose para luego quedar de rodillas frente al sillón.

\- Mi Lord, ya vienen – comentó tras unos segundos de silencio, buscando sorprenderlo con la noticia.

\- Colagusano ya me ha informado – respondió con desprecio.

La frase hizo que, en fracción de segundos, Bellatrix pasara de la excitación a la rabia. Impulsivamente, se acercó a Colagusano y estiró una de sus manos con la intención de golpearlo, sin embargo, por respeto, no concretó el acto. Al percibir el movimiento, valiéndose de sus brazos, Colagusado se cubrió para protegerse. Las carcajadas de Bella no tardaron en reverberar por las paredes de la sala.

\- Eres un cobarde – soltó, girándose con desprecio. Tras unos segundos, moviendo los ojos de manera inquisitiva, logró advertir la ausencia del protagonista de la noche – ¿Y Greyback? – preguntó.

\- Llegará con los otros – respondió colagusano, tembloroso. – Mi lord – agregó, dirigiéndose a Voldemort – ¿Puedo retirarme?

El señor oscuro asintió.

Entre reverencias ridículas, Colagusano desapareció de la vista de ambos en pocos segundos.

\- Él no me agrada, mi Lord – dijo Bella.

\- Ha sido fiel – aseguró, uniendo las pestañas en una línea difusa. Bella carraspeó delicadamente. Voldemort giró la cabeza, le clavó la mirada y agregó, casi solemne: –. Si está, sé que no es por lealtad, idiota; pero ha servido, incluso más que tú.

Bellatrix abrió la boca, desconcertada.

\- ¡Pero mi Lord!

Casi de manera autómata al escuchar la frase, Voldemort levantó su varita.

\- ¡CRUCIO!

Los gritos despavoridos revotaron por cada rincón. Bella se arrastró hasta la parte baja del sillón de hierro y agachó la cabeza en un ademán exagerado.

\- Déjame recordarte – dijo él – que si estás aquí, es gracias a Colagusano y a Barty, ellos idearon la fuga de Azkaban. Hasta Sirius Black pudo fugarse por sus propios medios…

\- Lo siento mi Lord, lo siento… - repetía en susurros aun con la cabeza pegada al suelo, como si intentara aprobar el castigo e incrementar la posibilidad de perdón.

\- Si él pudo, imagino que tu también tuviste la posibilidad – dijo, enfático y asqueado – no haberlo hecho, también significó darme la espalda.

\- ¡No mi Lord! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- yo no sabía que usted…

\- Mientes – la interrumpió; no tenía ganas de oír una vez más la frase repetida ya tantas veces – ¡CRU…

Antes de que alcanzara a proferir el hechizo, un sonido estridente llenó el vacio. El mismo sonido se oyó varias veces en distintos puntos de la habitación. Unos cuantos magos habían aparecido.

A la mayoría de los recién llegados le costó trabajo reconocer la luz exigua de la fogata, pero apenas lo hicieron, en medio de trancos cuidadosos, avanzaron hacia donde se encontraba su amo. Todos se inclinaron en una reverencia, ocupando un lugar alrededor del sillón de hierro.

Levantando la frente con orgullo fingido, Bella se alejó del resto para observar la escena a la distancia.

Voldemort los recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose largos segundos en cada uno.

\- ¡Barty! – llamó, moviendo presurosamente una de sus manos – ¿Cómo salió todo? –

El hombre levanto la cabeza y caminó a paso ligero.

\- Bien mi Lord, muy bien… - sus ojos se perdieron en un punto alejado de la sala, hacía esfuerzos por decantar las ideas. Voldemort parecía agitado, estaba ansioso por escuchar – Ha ocurrido lo que esperábamos.

\- Excelente, Barty, excelente – soltó, para luego corretearlo con indiferencia; alguien mucho más importante se acercaba. Mediante abundantes siseos, haciéndose espacio entre los invitados, _Nagini_ reportaba novedades. – Detenlo – le ordenó. El reptil giró con elegancia para internarse de nuevo en la oscuridad. – Tú – dijo, escindiendo su atención al instante, dirigiéndose a Lucios Malfoy.

\- Sssi, Mi lord – respondió éste, tartamudeando.

\- ¿Has podido encargarte de los asuntos que te pedí?

\- De la mayoría, mi Lord… Eee…en el ministerio no hay quien quiera involucrarse… sin embargo, he convencido a una persona…un miembro del _Wizengamot_ , si… y no sólo eso, tengo a dos colaboradores de Fuge bajo el _maleficio imperius_ … Eso hasta ahora ha… ha sido de gran ayuda mi Lord…

\- Tu ayuda no ha sido tan útil Lucius, el chico se hundió solo – afirmó Voldemort, con desdén – Necesito que estés pendiente, si todo sigue su curso, pronto, muy pronto tendremos buenas noticias.

\- Sssi mi Lord – dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Qué has podido averiguar del viejo? – preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco, quien se encontraba al lado derecho de Lucius, y al lado izquierdo de Narcisa, su madre.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, tragó saliva y se apresuró a contestar.

\- Sabe que usted ha vuelto mi Lord, es casi la única persona que se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, ha usado los ataques a muggles y la acción de los carroñeros como argumento. Lo bueno es que el ministerio ha decidido ignorarlo. Dicen que no hay pruebas suficientes para afirmar tal cosa – buscó a su papá con la mirada, quien en un gesto de complicidad, asintió de manera contundente.

\- ¿Y el chico? ¿Qué ha hecho el viejo al respecto?

\- Durante estos años, al igual que nosotros, se ha encargado de buscarlo, pero no ha tenido éxito; Potter se escabulle como rata… Mi lord, puedo asegurar, que si Potter aparece, él usará todas sus influencias para protegerlo –. Voldemort volteó la cabeza hacia el extremo derecho del semicírculo, pasando por alto la presencia de Narcisa.

\- Greyback, ¿ya sabes dónde está?

\- Es difícil mi Lord. Sus escondites suelen cambiar, además, Sirius siempre se preocupa de usar hechizos protectores…

\- ¿Sabes o no? – interrumpió impacientado.

\- Hoy, cuando lo intercepté, estaba en la calle… llegué ahí por…

\- Necesito que encuentres su paradero Greyback, lo más probable es que intuyan que estamos tras sus pasos, escaparan otra vez ¡necesito que lo encuentres cuanto antes!

\- Pero mi Lord…

\- ¡Necesito saber donde está! – dijo iracundo. Greyback lo quedó mirado, dubitativo - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!

No de muy buena gana el hombre se levantó y desapareció luego de un ademán.

Antes de que Voldemort volviera a hablar, el rumor de una discusión lo distrajo. Sorteando su cojera, entre suplicas y a paso firme, Colagusano intentaba detener a alguien. Un chirrido, el destello fugaz de una luz roja y las consecuentes quejas del vasallo, dio pistas de lo que había ocurrido. El mago se hizo espacio en la sala y caminó sin titubear hasta llegar a los pies del sillón de hierro, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia. Todos, salvo Voldemort, observaron con asombro a la luz de las flamas verdes, el pelo grasiento y las facciones duras del recién llegado.

\- He dicho que esperes, Severus.

\- Lo siento, mi Lord, pero es de suma urgencia – dijo jadeante mientras se acercaba – tengo información que puede ser muy útil.

\- ¡Fuera! – exclamó instintivamente, dirigiéndose a los demás. Los labios de Snape se estiraron en un gesto de satisfacción.

Apenas escucharon la orden, todos salieron de la sala, salvo Bellatrix.

\- Mi Lord, me gustaría qued…

\- ¡Fuera! – repitió, amagando un ataque con su varita. La mujer se tragó la rabia, dio media vuelta y siguió a los demás.

Cuando los pasos de Bella dejaron de oírse, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

\- Severus, Severus – dijo débilmente, casi en un hilo de voz – rehusaste el llamado Severus.

El hombre frunció el ceño y aspiró con fuerza, escudriñando en su mente los argumentos que había preparado.

\- La información no era confiable mi Lord.

\- ¡Colagusano y Barty se encargaron de entregar el mensaje! ¡no eran rumores!– dijo voldemort, enfurecido.

\- Las palabras de Colagusano o de Barty no merecen mi confianza, mi Lord. Interpreté la información de la única manera que pude. Pensé que eran delirios – aseguró, firme.

\- Me has traicionado Severus.

\- No he sido desleal mi Lord. Recién creí que su regreso era cierto cuando Dumbledore comenzó a divulgarlo. Todo este tiempo he seguido las órdenes que usted dejó. Todos estos años he estado en Hogwarts, esperando – Voldemort escuchaba a Snape con detención, buscando internamente alguna señal que le permitiera comprobar que estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

\- No tenía nada valioso que ofrecer, mi Lord.

Voldemort lo miró con intriga.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está el chico?

Snape esbozó una sonrisa.

\- En este último tiempo Potter ha usado la casa de los Black como escondite – dijo, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que sus palabras no sucumbieran al eco de la sala – Lo supe hace poco; en el despacho de Dumbledore y en la casa de los Black, hay un retrato gemelo de Phineas, un antiguo direc …

\- Sé quién es Phineas Black, no necesito que me lo digas.

\- … el viejo estaba desesperado por hablar. Creo que Dumbledore intentó interrogarlo antes, pero no consiguió nada, como castigo, sacó el retrato de la pared y lo enmudeció. Hace poco pude advertirlo, apenas tuve oportunidad, deshice el hechizo y el viejo soltó la información…

\- Muy bien Severus, muy Bien – interrumpió Voldemort.

Snape tragó aire y prosiguió con la parte que el señor oscuro aun no veía.

\- …lamentablemente, lo que ha ocurrido hoy nos resta posibilidades de encontrar al chico ahí. Ya comenzó a circular la notica, había muggles presentes, hubo muertos… Dumbledore ya dispersó a todos sus secuaces por las calles de Londres, quiere encontrarlo antes de que el ministerio lo haga…

Voldemort apretó su varita con fuerza.

\- ¡¿entonces?! ¡¿de qué me sirve saberlo ahora?!

Una grueso gota de sudor recorrió la espalda de snape, causándole calosfríos.

\- Pro…probablemente no encontremos a Potter, mi Lord, pero si nos apresuramos, encontraremos a Black, y en la eventualidad de que el chico no vuelva a Grimmauld Place, nos servirá como señuelo para atraparlo.

\- ¿Puedo confiarte esa misión Severus? – preguntó de manera autómata apenas Snape terminó de hablar.

\- A eso he venido, mi Lord.

Sin que Voldemort verbalizara la orden, Snape retrocedió unos pasos, asió su capa y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.


	6. Comentarios

**Comentarios**

* * *

 _ **A quienes hasta ahora se hayan interesado en leer, les agradezco, honestamente me sorprende la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido el fic desde la fecha de publicación. Lamentablemente, el interés al que aludo no se ve reflejado en las interacciones. Los invito a que dejen su opinión, sigan o favoriteen; de esa forma resulta mucho más estimulante y entretenido para mi seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Entiendo que al haber publicado sólo 2 capítulos y ½ aun no logren comprender del todo lo que viene, pero les prometo que está quedando muy, muy bueno. Habrá mucha magia, acción, batallas, giros en la trama y sorpresas.**_

 _ **Lo que resta del capitulo 3 lo publicaré la semana que viene, hasta entonces, me despido. Saludos!**_


End file.
